


I Like This Dream

by Unfeathered



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Martha meets Faith in her travels around the world
Relationships: Martha Jones/Faith Lehane
Kudos: 4





	I Like This Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/90954.html) on 16 April 2008 for the prompt: _Faith/Martha - "I like this dream, baby, do you like this dream"_

Faith is the strongest person Martha's ever known.

Yes, there's insecurity there, deep down, but Faith is strong where Martha needs it most: her confidence that one person _can_ save the world.

And Faith gives her that confidence, spends endless nights reminding her she's beautiful, desirable, and most importantly, still human. That there _is_ more to life than walking the earth spreading the word of the Doctor, that one day it _will_ be over.

Martha knows it's only a brief respite, a dream in the middle of the nightmare, but she likes this dream. Oh, God, she likes this dream.


End file.
